


419遇上院校学长

by ALiangYa



Category: 419遇上院校学长
Genre: M/M, 信白 - Freeform, 王者荣耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALiangYa/pseuds/ALiangYa
Summary: ［419，one night feeling。开车的绝佳选择。买不了吃亏买不了上当。］—机甲院校设定。——双向暗恋设定。——又名约pao正好遇上学长的尴尬境遇。—
Kudos: 11





	419遇上院校学长

**Author's Note:**

> ［419，one night feeling。开车的绝佳选择。买不了吃亏买不了上当。］
> 
> —机甲院校设定。—
> 
> —双向暗恋设定。—
> 
> —又名约pao正好遇上学长的尴尬境遇。—

“应该就是这里？”李白看了看手机上对方发来的消息，抬头看了眼门牌号，作了确定之后四指弯曲用指关节敲了敲门。

一时半刻没人来开门，李白疑惑，将耳朵覆于门上贴紧，能听到微小的水声。没片刻声音低了下去逐渐被夜色化开，李白站直身子，等着自己的419对象打开这扇隔绝着两个人的门，然后燃情一夜再无联系。

［Title］419遇上院校学长

［Coupling］信白//王者荣耀衍生同人

［Character hypothesis］学长x学弟

李白是个gay，准确来说，是个0号。

虽然他有着一张鬼斧神工镌刻的脸庞，一双深潭似的墨蓝色眼睛勾魂摄魄，笑起来眉目间仿佛镀了阳光，在学校里广受女孩子欢迎，私底下被叫做完美的白马王子，理想的梦中情人。甚至在现在挂在校园论坛热度top1的校草评选贴里被评为当之无愧的校草。

但这并不能改变某些事实。比如，他喜欢男人。与生俱来的还是后天造就的，似乎并不是那么重要。

曾经有贴子扒过他，猜测过他性取向不同寻常，毕竟几个校花倒贴也没见他眉头轻挑一下，甚至一脸平淡无波地与九十度弯腰递情书的姑娘擦身而过。但是这个贴子的寿命并不长久，很快它就被吧主删了贴子，甚至不需要李白提起一句，那人就主动帮他做好了一切。

他原先是轻佻的，锋芒毕露的，眼尾嵌着桃花般勾人，薄唇微启就是满口情话，能迷得一干姑娘团团转。可自从他与韩信有了交集，两人的关系越扯越密之后，他仿佛就将自己与尘世隔绝，掩去了一身艳丽的羽毛，不食人间烟火气。

门被忽地拉开，突然被中断了思绪的李白身子一滞，抬眸带着打量地轻扫却在看清人的脸之后猛地怔住。

视线像胶在空气中，费尽力气也难以剥开。终于他双眼用力一闭，猛地把头撇到一边。

韩信身子骨比李白长上那么一截，他望李白的时候是垂眸的，居高的位置能让他清楚地看见李白眼睫毛细细地颤动，像一把小刷子抵着人的心口拉过，留下一阵痒意。

韩信握着门把手的手收得很紧，他其实在担心在恐慌，怕李白直接转头离去，把他们的曾经碾碎化作灰烬随风散去。他一想到与李白分道扬镳的结局就心痛得难以自制。

好在李白不如他那般有耐力，猛地扭过头望他的一眼让他欣喜得差点要跳起，随后的动作那般理所应当——

他的身子被略带力道的手推开，李白走进了今夜的目的地，然后他带上房门，才不过微侧了身子，李白从身后扑过来时就压在了他的正面。

唇畔抵着唇畔交换了一个甜腻的吻，舌尖抵开牙关，齿印留于唇肉，是激烈的吻，燃烧起情欲的吻，装载着满腔的爱意。通过鼻息之间的交流，唾液相互的交换，在精神与灵魂上占有对方。

李白伸手就要扒他的上衣，韩信握住他的手腕，轻声细语地哄着：“别急……”

李白冷眸望了他片刻，松手起身。韩信顺着卸了手上力道，看着李白从一旁衣架上捞过浴袍就走进了浴室。

暖意还残存在嘴角，软糯的唇舌相触让空气都带上了甜意，压弯了韩信的眼角。

韩信刚跟李白认识的时候，他的身份是学长，兼任机甲课副教官。当时的李白还不会收锋敛芒，在一干同期学生之中口碑实在不太行。学员之间的一对一切磋，本该是点到即止的互帮互助，可到李白这儿就变成了正经的格斗。况且他对格斗方面颇有天赋，又丝毫不隐藏实力，也不愿意注水，每次将对方打到趴在地上还要逼着对方认输。

在李白再一次过肩将人撂倒在地时，韩信总算是难以忍受，穿上机甲走到李白身边拍了拍人的肩膀，示意李白与他比试一番。

年轻气盛而又心高气傲的李白自是不会拒绝别人的主动约战，拧开瓶盖仰头喝了半瓶运动饮料，手背抵住唇用力擦过抹去了残余的水渍，挑眉一笑舌尖抵过半露虎牙，颇有些挑衅的味道。

瓶子被随手扔到身后，饮料挤开空余的空间荡在了瓶身上，撞在木制地板上发出颇大的声响，吸引得一众人的目光。

“来！”他挥手召出光剑，脚尖点地向前发起冲锋，迅疾的身影破空而来召起呼啸风声，瞬时之间已经滑到韩信面前，荧黄色的光剑在空气中拉出影子，直刺人的眉心。

韩信低下腰扫堂一腿，李白左腿被踢中滑开，双脚之间拉开距离。他迅速反应过来单手撑地起跳，在空中翻滚一次轻巧落地，回手挽个剑花滑向韩信的肩头，韩信抬臂用金属护腕硬接下这一击，眼神凌厉而又危险，右手在空气中一握唤出长枪就将将抵上李白的胸膛。李白收回光剑侧身一躲，韩信没放过这个契机，枪尖绕着圈儿戳刺，被人扭着腰身躲闪了去。

就这么你来我往了几个回合，最后韩信一甩枪，李白一扔剑，泛着橙光和黄光的碎片混杂着上升消散。两人拳抵拳，腿击腿地扭打在一起。

韩信接住李白挥过来的拳头，握紧，又甩出一击：“契机不错，臂力不够。”

李白哪受得了这样的打击，尽管知道是激将法，也是咬牙接住这一击后，扔出蓄了全力的一拳，没曾想韩信还是技高一筹，手掌抵住打了个转就卸掉了他的气力：“耐性不足，易受刺激。”

随后便是疾而猛的反击，直打得李白步步后退，免得完全承受一击的压力。韩信靠近间左脚抬了一瞬露了马脚，李白欣喜间没多做思考地抬腿想踢他的右腿，却不想被韩信打在肩头的一击逼得整个身子往后仰去跌倒在地。

那时韩信也是居高临下地看他，面色里只有冷意：“机会主义者，但是不够缜密。”

李白这时已经明白了韩信是故意露了马脚挖了个坑给他跳，他竟然傻愣愣地直接跌了进去，一时间脸沉了下来，氤氲了乌云之色。

韩信向他伸出手，李白一把拍开，手掌抵地跳起，走了两步弯腰捡起地上饮料瓶，兜帽半套在头上被一把捞起戴好，旋开瓶盖将剩下饮料一饮而尽，抬手连头都没有稍微偏倚地随意一抛，正好撞在垃圾桶内壁上哐当一声落了下去。

韩信站在原地，眼前的护目镜消散而去，机甲从脸部开始剥离，碎成粉末消散。他站在原地，望着李白离去的背影，光洁的小腿上有被击中而产生的红印。

边上有人在欢呼，胆子大的已经靠近他称赞他，但他仿佛什么都听不见了，他凝视着那片浅红沉思半晌，觉着自己下脚确实有些重了。

那是他们第一次正面的交锋。

——一个输了一场切磋，一个输了半颗心。

李白拉开浴室的门，穿着浴袍捏着毛巾擦拭湿漉漉的头发。他望韩信一眼，在床边坐下了，余光瞄到人从沙发上起身往这边走，影子压下来罩在他的身上。

李白随手甩了毛巾，勾住他的脖颈下压叼住嘴唇，用力地吮吸啃咬着。韩信轻笑着任他动作，待人松开，手握住他的两指放到嘴边轻轻咬了咬指关节，再在上头落下一个吻。

李白强装出来的冷漠差点被击碎，他一甩手躲开韩信，脸微侧着，下唇留了一排浅浅的齿印：“不过是一夜情，没必要这么温柔。”

“一夜情…？”韩信似乎是没想到李白会这么说，整个身子一滞，眼里盛着半分疑惑半分迷茫。

“对啊。”李白嘴角勾起挑衅的弧度，嗓音是刻意压抑的冷意，直让人像坠入冰窟一般万劫不复，“我们不是在约炮app上相互看对眼的对象吗？不做爱我来干嘛，谈情说爱吗？”

“你当这是一夜情？！”韩信又惊又怒，额头青筋暴起，原先还甜蜜的气氛荡然无存。他看着李白仍旧一脸荡然无波的平静样子，怒从心生，捏住他的浴袍带子两边扯开，看着人真空的内里更是怒火中烧，寻到人干涩紧缩的后穴就顶入一指，“好。我就让你看看什么叫一夜情。”

未被进入过的甬道忽地受到毫不怜惜地侵犯，疼得李白眼眶里湿润地含着泪，眨眨眼泪水浸染上睫毛，濡湿一片。但他紧咬着唇不肯发出一点声响来，头微微侧过去不愿直视韩信，却被韩信捏着下巴扳正过来，一股柔软的热度贴合上他的眼睑。

其实韩信手指进入感受到内里紧致时就有些后悔，明明想着要温柔地对他，没曾想竟然还是伤了他。看见人的泪他更是心疼，尽管对于李白扭头的推拒动作略有不满，也还是抽出了手指，温柔地拭去人的眼泪。

李白也不知道自己在生什么气，别别扭扭地推了韩信好一会儿没推开，也就任着他的唇从眉心一直落到锁骨。后穴挤进涂满润滑剂的手指，指节寸寸插入，贴合在软肉上滑腻腻的，方便了进出。

“今天又来这么早？”韩信褪下书包往门边的柜子里一塞，戴好拳套按下上端按钮，机甲霎时覆盖全身，橙色的荧光化作一块块小方块叠成护目镜挡在右眼前头。

李白拳击沙包的动作没停，点了点头算作回应。

他没穿机甲，穿的是那天的一身运动装，紫白黑三色相间的外套略有些大，套在他身上有些松垮。下身的及膝短裤也是宽腿的，在空气中荡出一道隐秘的弧线。

韩信不由得多看了两眼，视线从额间滑到脚底。

“来比试比试？”韩信看他停下动作，甩了条干净的毛巾过去。

李白接住，认真地将脸上的汗液拭去，抵着自己的脖颈擦了擦：“好啊。”

紫色的荧光在下一刻充斥着他的周身，散去时他机甲覆体。韩信望着包裹上紫白色硬甲的小腿，莫名有些惋惜。

“出拳力度较之前重了很多，有进步。”韩信接下李白的一记直拳，双脚后退了半步，“要学会变通——”

李白望着韩信迎面而来的一记重拳，双臂交叉在前方以抵挡，不料韩信的另一只手从左侧袭来，一拳砸在他肩上，硬生生逼得他后退了一步。

“时刻注意对手所有具有攻击性的部位，任何的疏忽都有可能让你在实战中丧命。”

陆续的有人来了，韩信见好就收，退开一步与李白拉开距离，伸手揉了揉被李白狠击击中而有些酸疼的肩膀。

李白是一个很好的学生，自他提出问题之后，李白在瞬息间就能明白并且融入自己的感觉出击。

他无奈而又唇角含笑，李白脱了机甲坐在地上，单腿曲起，略有些宽大的裤腿顺着腿的弧线下滑，收敛在大腿的中部。

韩信凝视了一会，直到有学弟推了推他的手臂，有点羞怕又有点期待：“教官能和我切磋切磋吗？”

韩信刚想拒绝，却见李白仰头喝水的空档还往这边瞄，低垂着眼睫兀自笑了笑应答了下来。

韩信有些后悔，虽说李白比之于他也有许多不足，但是对比起这其他的学弟可是优秀得多。习惯了指导李白这样聪明的学生，再遇上这些没多少天赋平时也不算太努力的家伙，说来说去还是自己那一套，只懂得“啊？啊？啊？”，料是韩信再有耐心也忍不了。

李白看着人无奈至极却又不得不耐下心来讲解的样子，没忍住眼角眉梢的满腔笑意。放下矿泉水瓶起身握住缠在韩信身边的那个家伙的手臂：“来。我跟你切磋。”

那人一看是李白，立刻白了一张脸，连连说不用，自己再琢磨琢磨一下好。

李白听了满不在乎地回身就走，唤出光剑一甩手在铁桩上刻了一个印。

再努力一些，再努力一些。

他想与某人，并肩而行。

  
四指抽插在湿滑的甬道里，指尖挤压着那最为独特的一处，激得李白浑身发颤。韩信觉着差不多了，抽出了手，指间黏糊糊地沾满黏液。韩信调笑着两指分开，滑腻的黏液拉丝下坠，李白望进眼里红了满张脸，手臂压在眼睛上拒绝再看。

韩信把一手淫液涂抹在自己的阳物上，捏着李白的手臂拉到头顶，吻住他眼睑的同时下身缓缓地入。李白的腰被弯成一个常人难以达到的弧度，但对于常年锻炼腰身柔软的他来说，也不算很难。

但是这个姿势却羞耻至极，韩信抬起头，下身进入得更为缓慢，李白睁眼间就能看见韩信那物是怎么一点一点撑开他的甬道，挤开闭合的嫩肉。他索性闭上眼，却被韩信舔吻耳畔，低沉的嗓音诱哄着人睁开眼。

眼帘一打开就见韩信掐着他的腰，原先露在外头的半根阳物猛地戳刺进最深处，肉囊拍在他圆润的臀部发出声响，羞得他连眼角都发红。

韩信稍稍抽出一些，前端抵住那敏感处研磨，磨开了紧咬下唇的嘴，泄出了难以压抑的娇吟。

阳物抽出带出穴内淫液，贴合在上头拉丝坠入床单，留下一篇淫秽的暗色。穴内软肉跟着外翻，吸嘬着肉物。

韩信插得极深，李白收紧后庭，能描摹出那阳具的样子，跳动的青筋环绕在上头，抵着李白的内里，随着他的心率震动。

虽说这般可以磨进李白的最深处，但长时间受不到刺激的内壁开始发痒，李白环住韩信的脖颈，薄唇前凑含住韩信的耳垂，吹气似的吹进去一句话来：“怎么这般没劲，没吃饭不成？”

韩信闻言一顿，随即失笑，伸手覆上他胸前乳首就开始大开大合地操弄，肩膀压制住李白抬起的双腿，操得人小腿无力地垂下半贴合在韩信的背上。滑过敏感点时，脚趾勾弄着在韩信的宽背上动作，这时韩信就跟欲火烧了理智一般，猛地入浅地出，回回撞击在那最为要命的地方，逼得李白吟哦不断，浸满了汗水的发丝随着不停地转头散落在枕头上，却也没能抵挡一阵高过一阵的快感。

双腿被分开，胯部拉开到最大，猛烈地撞击磨得耻骨作响，李白浑身酸胀极了，刚泄过一次的身子骨酥酥软软的，陷在柔软的床铺里，让他有了入睡的冲动。

可韩信没给他这个机会，九浅一深玩弄得他脊背发麻脊柱僵直，他觉着真是难受，四肢比踢了一天的沙包还累得多。

可韩信的精力就像是没有止境的，再抽插百来十下，粗壮的巨物才抵着他的敏感点出了精，烫得李白浑身一颤，后穴收缩的含紧了那物，前端也撒了些许白浊滴在小腹上，颇是色情。

李白觉着这可算是结束了，难得下定决心约了炮还凑巧碰上熟人，他还被这熟人按着这样那样。虽然他不算委屈，毕竟人是他在乎的人。却是心头难受得紧，他一夜情是因为爱而不得，那他，口口声声说不喜欢男人的他，为什么会出现在这里，还手法熟练地与他进行了一场温柔性事？

没曾想韩信握着他的腰就将人翻转过来，仍有些疲软的双腿颤颤巍巍地撑起身子，汗液顺着下垂的头发低落进床单，原先纯白的床单现如今糟成一团，凝固着不知什么液体，深浅不一的斑驳颜色。

韩信握着自己的阳物抵住人还在收缩吐着白浊的穴口，一手掐着他的腰后拉，胯部猛地向前一撞，一下子操到了深处。

漏出的白液顺着李白大腿弧线下滑，情色得韩信涨红眼眶，俯身咬住李白的后颈，带着一背或轻或重的抓痕往狠里操。

李白身体都抹上粉红色，眼里氤氲着飘渺的水汽和无边春意。脆弱的后颈被咬住时他整个身子僵住，富有侵略性和独占欲的动作让他简直要雌伏。

韩信的挺进动作愈发加快，李白知道他快要到了，而自己原先早应该高潮的前端被人握在手里，难受得他扭臀想挣开，却不想韩信毫不留情地挥掌拍在他屁股上留下“啪”的一声响，羞耻感比疼痛更让李白眼角发红。

终于韩信抽出阳物，浓精射了他一屁股都是，股缝中的白浊直接顺着重力下掉，终于释放的感觉让李白整个人都瘫软下去，迷迷糊糊地快要睡着。

韩信食髓知味地舔了舔李白的耳垂，吓得李白以为人还没要够，紧张得绷紧屁股，挤出了一些残余的白液更是让人情欲高涨。

但是韩信自知李白是第一夜，刚开始就让人用后头高潮了两次实在刺激过了头，再来一次怕人身子骨承受不住，也就作罢，抱起人走进浴室清理了干净。

放了温水把人泡在里头减缓疲劳，韩信出去收拾了床铺关了一套新的床具，举起那沾满各种液体的床单端详了一会，偷偷剪了一块塞进包里，想着明天丢了这条床单再赔点钱好了。

收拾完一切又去捧起已经睡熟的李白，拿浴巾擦干了人的身子抱着人去床上睡觉。没想着这一路颠簸到让人醒了，迷迷糊糊地看了韩信半晌，环住人的脖子凑上去在脸颊上“吧唧”了一口又缩回怀里睡着，徒留我们高冷的纯情处男韩某人红透了一张脸。


End file.
